Due to large capacity, high confidentiality, insusceptibility to electromagnetic interference and other advantages, optical fibre communication is widely applied to electric system communication, and plays an important role in the increasingly demanding electric system communication.
Optical Phase Conductor (OPPC) is a new type special electric optical cable formed by embedding a fibre unit in the traditional conductor structure, with the capability of traditional overhead conductor and communication; generally, OPPC replaces one or more steel threads in the traditional transmission conductor by a stainless tube optical unit, enabling the stainless tube optical unit to be hinged with a (aluminium) steel wire and an aluminium (alloy) wire. But, due to broken strand or hardware fittings problems, the conductor generates high temperature locally and operates dangerously, thus it is needed to detect and handle as soon as possible; however, the traditional OPPC can not realize whole-distance temperature measurement of the conductor and thus can not find the problem of local high temperature of conductor immediately.
For the problem that the traditional OPPC in relevant art can not realize whole-distance temperature measurement of the conductor, there has no effective solution.